


Comfort in the darkness of the night, an angel stands by

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: :Supernatural, castiel /Sam Winchester, Sam gets nightmares"





	Comfort in the darkness of the night, an angel stands by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).

It's not the first time or the last time Sam Winchester gets a nightmare, far from it in fact, but it’s the first time Castiel is compelled to be beside him, a flutter of wings finding him in the current motel room that Dean and Sam where now sharing as they slept, getting some well deserved rest for a job well done on yet another hunt.   
  
However for Sam Winchester it doesn’t seem to be a good nights rest, Castiel being able to sense the pain coming from the other mans dreams as nightmares filled his closed eyelids. He watches as the younger Winchester turns in his single bed, moans and groans in the dead silence of the night, fills the all too dark motel room. Castiel can just about make Sam’s scrunched up face in clear pain, as the street light from outside the window gives a dim enough light into the room through a small gap in the curtains.   
  
He moves a hand to place two fingers on Sam’s forehead, watching as his lover now laid still and peacefully, the sharp painful lines of discomfort slowly fading from his face. Castiel leans down then, pressing his lips to Sam’s forehead as he gives him a kiss.   
  
“Sleep well, Sam."  
  
The angel whispers before there is another flutter of wings and he leaves Sam to a peaceful dream, a childhood fake memory of him and Dean when they where young, as they fly a kite, smiles and laughter on both Winchester’s faces. It’s a made up scene that Castiel had thought Sam would prefer instead of the nightmare he had been having. A childhood memory Castiel wished both brothers could have actually had growing up, in reality to the ones they did have. 


End file.
